


The odd knight

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Training, F/M, Feminization, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mjale dom, Rough Sex, Training, Yaoi, cross dressing, mind breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Weiss really hated her brother like a LOT. So much so in fact that when she had a chance to finally work that stick out of his ass she knew just the strong blonde boyfriend of hers that could get that stick out of his ass and replace it was something much longer and thicker...
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Whitley Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	The odd knight

Jaune had to be honest. He hated high society just as much as Weiss.

"Is everyone here this much of an ass?" Jaune asked as Weiss his  _ first _ girlfriend rolled her pure blue eyes up at him. She nodded taking a long sip of her cocktail as she looked at the ball before her. 

"I don't know, besides us, the remainders of your team and maybe my sister... yes they are colossal asses with their heads stuffed so far up their own asses that I do not know if they will ever be able to pull them out," 

Weiss said in her usual crisp clean and  _ frigid _ tone as Jaune sighed rolling his eyes and pulling his lover close to him. Jaune knew that Weiss hated meeting her family and just going to Atlas, as a rule, she was from here and even if she had basically moved into Patch with Ruby and was debating moving to Ansel with Jaune if Ruby could convince her father to allow them both to live in the same roof. 

_ An understandable concern, if I knew some random kid was dating both of my daughters alone with several other beautiful women I would be rather curious and not very open or trusting to him when I first met _ . Jaune thought his harem spread out sans Pyrrha who was no longer with them. Jaune wished that his first love could be alive to see them today but that was all in his past for the time he had to focus on being with Weiss and supporting her through the more turbulent times of her life. 

"I still think that you are the most beautiful woman here," Jaune said pulling Weiss closer as she gave a soft human at the platitude from her lover as she sipped her cocktail again.

"Is that so? I think Blake and Yang would be rather irritated if they heard that. You know that they both did their best to look like the cream of the crop here. Yang to outshine people as usual and Blake to show up those that would not approve of a faunus in such a high society meeting as anything but a butler." Weiss said calm and collected her silver dress sparkling in the low ball light as slow dance music played and filled the air with a calm and stuffy atmosphere that made Weiss want to vomit. 

"I just want to get drunk go to bed fuck you and go on untill the next day before I am finished." Weiss hissed taking a big sip of her cocktail dowing hte sweet and powerful concoction as Jaune gave her a small smile as he rubbed her back.

"Easy there Weiss, I don't need you to be drunk. That's going to be Nora's job." Jaune said watching the ginger lover of his barley held back by Rin her best friend doing her best to hold her back from downing all the cocktails at the bar at once as Jaune sighed. 

"I should get a head-on that before it gets too far out of hand. See you later?" Jaune asked kissing Weiss on her cheeks as she nodded. 

"See you later babe do what you do," Weiss said as she saw Jaune walked off to calm down the rapidly drunken ginger. 

"Bring on the liquor!" Nora shouted as she kept downing the cocktails making her way to the hard liquor bottles that the further bartender was whimpering trying to defend-

"Nora please!" Rin said her hands gripping down on her as she tried in vain to pull her back!

"I'm sorry for her!" Jaune shouted outputting in his own grip onto Nora's side as both him and Rin tried to save the bartenders bacon as the ginger advanced on him-

"OH hell yeah! If we are doing a drinking contest I am game on!" Yang shouted already her eyes glowing as she moved toward the ginger her towering frame of six feet flat pushed out everyone that dared to not head her advanced, the sun dragon of Beacon pushed her way through the crowd licking her lips as Blake calmly followed her from behind not knowing what to do but not going to put herself before her engaged partner. 

"Yang please, do not make us look bad.' Blake said without real interest she followed Yang her flowing purple dress showing off her wide fat ass that caught the eye of everyone that it passed as-

"You know Weiss you  _ really _ should look into getting better friends." Weiss felt her fists ball up as she inhaled deeply.

"Is there a  _ reason _ you are talking to me right now?" 

"Oh? Is it wrong for me to come to talk to my big sister who is almost never home?"

_ "Whitley." _

" _ Weiss. _ " Weiss turned to face her brother that smug all-knowing smirk that she knew meant that he was planning on being just as much of an annoying shit that he always was tonight as Weiss sighed. She hated Whitley and Whitley hated her, the infuriating little shit of a human being that had her fathers painfully smug smirk but... 

_ That's about the only masculine thing about him.  _ Weiss thought to look Whitley up and down, she knew that he was a boy but... if you did not know that beforehand you could be forgiven if you saw him from the back. His body was slim and soft, his skin shone in the ball light a nice smooth feminine pearl-like quality to it as he grinned. 

His thin feminine lips pursed out of his face as his impossibly curvy even for a woman's hips pushed out to the left doing a pose that she had only seen old women do or  _ Karen's _ when they would not listen to a manager. 

"You look so good, Weiss! It really is nice to see you again dear sister!"

"Well, I wish I could say the same about you." Weiss bit back not giving her brother any leeway as he winced in pain. 

"Weiss! Your words wound me! You know that I am only here for you! I  _ love _ you, dear sister! How can you say otherwise?" Whitley asked blinking at Weiss as she scoffed downing her cocktail finishing her drink as she coughed into her hand. 

"The only time that you want to see me is when you are being forced to by father or you want to make my life miserable, or more than it usually is when I come home."

"You  _ do _ know that this is your home right? Maybe if you could just keep up a good image to the family name that it would not be you in such hot waters usually?"

"Are you still pissed off that despite all of your bootlicking and brownnosing that father has still chosen me to be the heiress to the SDC fortune and not you?" Weiss asked as she saw Whitley's eyes go wide as his usually unbreakable smug look was shattered as he gasped and glared at her. Weiss's lips took on a smug vindictive grin as she knew that she had her little brother. 

_ There you go. Not so fun when it is you on the other foot now is it? _ Weiss thoguht as he coughed into his hand, doing his best to get back his composure of the matter. 

"I! Well if you want to be frank I think that he has other more  _ important _ tasks than making me the head of the company Weiss."

"Like what? Putting you on the cover of a pin-up Schnee magazine?"

"I beg your pardon!?" Whitley shrieked as he shouted out at the top of his lungs. 

"What's the matter, Whitley? You don't want to be on the cover of our new Schnee swimsuit magazine?"

"I! I don't know what you mean dear sister! I do not know what you mean when you tell me to go to a swimsuit magazine? Don't they normally only let women do models for them?" Whitley asked genuine confusion on his face as Weiss smirked evily at her smaller brother. 

"Oh I know that dear brother of mine, I  _ also _ know that you are far more feminine than anyone I have ever met, and with a bit of make up some good photoshoot angels then I think we can make you the best girl out there," Weiss said as Whitley's face took on an atomic red hint! Whitley's face turned an impossible shade of red as he blushed his voice took on an impossibly high pitched tone as he backed off. 

"I am not a girl!" Whitley shouted causing everyone around him to turn, high ups nearly nobles business movers and shakers all looked to him muttering as he coughed. 

"That was a good joke sister! You still have your sense of humor! If only you had matured a bit while you were gone!" He hissed as Weiss shook her head. 

"Oh no dear brother! If you want to embrace your femininity don't let me stop you!" Weiss shouted loud enough for all to hear as Whitley gagged! 

"I do not want to! I don't want to do that ok?" He hissed doing his best to regain his composure as Weiss tutted she shook her finger at her darling little brother as she hummed at him.

"I don't know brother of mine. If I really correctly I used to remember you loved it when Winter would dress you up in her clothes, you said you wanted to be a strong girl just like her am I right?" Weiss asked as he screamed internally his hands almost rushed up to shush Wiess in her face as his face looked ready to burst wide open! 

"That! That was not as bad as you are implying, I was just trying to emulate who I thought was a strong person! As any good Schnee does before they can find their own path in life." Whitley hissed as Weiss paused her fingers tracing the lid of her empty cocktail glass.

"I don't know about that, I remember even after she got older and moved you that you would practically  _ beg _ her to put you in her clothes, I especially remember you liked it when you put on her underwear," Weiss said as Whitley let out a feminine shriek that would all but confirm he was never supposed to be a boy and his masculinity as fragile as it was, was simply a misfortune of the cosmos in effect. 

"THAT IS NOT TURE!" 

"What is not true? That you like to have purple panties put on your body and have Winter and me tell you just how good you look when you finally decided to be the girl that you are supposed to be?"

"I DO NOT WEAR PANTIES OK!?" He shouted as the music dulled everyone looked at Whitley wide-eyed the gall went uncomfortably till before the sounds of Nora, Yang and even Jaune who had somehow been roped into her debacle began to drink and down their alcohol as they went nuts!

"Come on Yang show me how much your swallow game has gotten better since Beacon!"

"I'll show you, Nora! I can swallow just as much as you and more!" 

"Girls! Can't we just have a nice night without anything too crazy!?" Jaune begged knowing that it was pointless as the three of them had already gone off the deep end as Weiss shook her head, loving the way her little brother blushed, in truth, she did not  _ fully _ hate him. She just wanted Whitley to not act like such a spoiled brat all the time. 

_ He kind of reminds me of myself before I started dating Jaune, I know I was not the easiest to get along with but all I needed as a good dick to fix that. _ Weiss thought as Whtiley huffed turning without a word and storming off in another direction shaking his feminine hips and ass on par with Blake's prodigious backside barely contained in his thing teal pants as she gulped.

"You really  _ where _ meant to be a girl after all.." Weiss said deciding that if she was going to be here for a week like hell was she going to be doing it sober. 

"Garson! Another!" Weiss shouted at the nearest unoccupied waiter as she prepared to drink herself into a coma for the remainder of her stay in the stuffy manner. 

"Yes ma'am!"

Someone shouted as Weiss paused thoughts racing in her mind as she smirked. 

_ Really the idea of Jaune fucking my brother is quite appealing to me.  _

_ \-----  _

It's not easy being famous. 

"Stupid sister! And her stupid friends! All she has ever done is make fun of me! All she ever wants to do is make fun of me and what I do! She never thinks of what  _ I _ think is fun! And I can never let her know what I think is fun." Whitley said sadly he had long ago left the Galla with more regret in him than before. 

"Why can't I just say hi I missed you? Is that so hard to say to her?" The boy asked looking at the mirror as he spun, around the flutter of fabric filled his ears making Whitley pause and drink in deep the sensation of  _ freedom _ that he was so rarely allowed to have and experience when his father was busy breathing down his throat. Whitley fluttered his dress as he spun or well it was not  _ his _ dress to be specific it was one of the many dresses that Weiss had left there when she went off to Beacon and Whitley had used many times since she had left the house for his brief periods of peace in the house. 

"I just wanted to be what I am, but I don't know what I am." He said as he sighed the frilly dress fit him like a  _ glove. _ The dress hugged each and every last one of his tight feminine curves, his body had that perfect hourglass figure that showed off the perfect body of a woman, he turned in the mirror, the mirror reflecting the wide and fat ass that he had inherited from his mother. Whitley blushed knowing that the most important and alluring part of his body was not something that most men were proud of. 

"If only I could be big and strong like my grandfather, or maybe I could be calm and charismatic like my dad? Instead, I am a boy that has the body of a damned supermodel, Weiss was right I think that I could be on the cover of any swimsuit cover-up that was made." The boy sighed loving the feeling of the silky fabric that caressed his every inch of his underside, Whitley whimpered as he felt his dick began to harden, it did not take long for Whitley's dick grew to full mast in the frilly crystal panties of his sisters as he sighed.

He could not even see the bulge in the mirror, he had really hoped his dick would grow past the five-inch mark but it did not look like that was ever going to happen to him.

"Why can't I just be a normal guy? I don't want to be a femboi." The twin said as he spun in the dress feeling the shock of pleasure that ran through him making him gasp and gulp as he felt the fabric pull on his tiny dick and balls making sure to constraining and make him feel the waves of tingling sensations as she groaned, whimpering in the silence of Weiss's room as he gasped! 

"I! I just want to be like the rest of them!" Whitley felt his dick getting close to cumming it was not bad enough for his dick to be much smaller than the average one it also had to be super sensitive, he had done research into his overly sensitive cocklet before but he had come up with nothing more than he just had the genetic shorthand when it came to things like this, his dick was already leaking and all it took was one long strong push on his foot to cum in his sister panties. 

"AH!" Whitley gasped as he came his body shook as his dick shot out staining his sister's thing crystal panties making him whimper before he coughed again, there was no stain on the front of the dress and he was not sure that there was one of his actual panties. 

"Not even a drop? I guess I was never really meant to use my dick." Whitley said as he had not even cum enough for a real man to call it a proper orgasm. The femboi sighed looking back into the mirror the sounds of Weiss's rooms where dull and empty the party was still going on if it was still dying down a bit. Every now and then the walls would shake when he heard the sounds of something big going on maybe a music note or maybe some kind of commotion was going on it the middle of the Galla not that he cared. 

"I just want to be like them. But I don't know if I can.' He said as he looked at the broken shining moon wondering if he would ever be free like his sisters- 

"Maybe I should just drink myself into a coma like mother?" He asked before-

_ Click! _ Whitley froze as there was a hard click! In the door, he spun on his heels as the door to Weiss's room slowly opened.

_ What!? NO WAY! There is no way anyone would come in here! It is Weiss's room! whO THE HELL IS COMING IN HERE!? _ Whitley thought as the door opened a stumbled gait cam in as hard ice eyes walked in looking at him as-

"Weiss!?" Whitley shrieked as a drunken sibling of his walked in on him wearing her own clothes as he gasped!

"Whitley?" Weiss asked her drunken eyes narrowing on him as he let out a deep scream of panic!

\----- 

Weiss was drunk, no scratch that Weiss was fucking  _ plastered _ . 

"I... I don't think I should drink anymore." She said as she walked out of the booming Galla on a trek back to her room, the floor seemed to tilt and rise up to meet her before shot back down with every step of the way.

"Ok. Ok. No more cocktails today, I just need to use the bathroom then I need to get in bed and knock out." She groaned finally finding the door to her room.

"Been a long time hic! Since I have been in here, I wonder if it is still just as clean, it better be." Weiss huffed as she reached into her sides taking time to balance before she pulled on her handle. 

_ Thud. _ Weiss paused blinking as her door instead of flying open stood in place.

"What the hell? Is it locked?" She asked trying again fiddling with the door as she narrowed her eyes. 

"What the hell? Who would lock  _ my _ door that is not me?" Weiss thought as she groaned she hated doing this when she was smashed!

"Fucking hell I bet it was the maids again, never did like me did they?" She asked herself taking out her spare key and unlocking the door with a rough  _ click! _

"There we go. All better." Weiss said entering the room groaning her eyes wandering around the familiar two hundred foot bedroom, marble ceilings and floor, the massive thirty-foot window let in the light of the pale moon showing off the hyper-sexualized feminine form of Whitley crossdressing in the middle of the room-

_ Wait say what now? _ Weiss thought half of her drunkenness instantly vanishing as she blinked twice, she narrowed her eyes as she was what had to be Whitley dressed in one of her old dresses standing in front of her mirror with a deer caught in the headlights look in his face. 

"Whitley? Is that you?" Weiss asked walking in closing the door as Whitley let out a shriek!

"I! Weiss! I! IT's not what it looks like!" He shouted as she paused her brain going into rapid-fire mode trying to analyze what the fuck was happening before she shook her head. 

"I... I don't want to know. Why are you cross-dressing in my clothes?"

"I! It's so  _ nice _ to see you again Weiss! You know I was meaning to apologize to you for what I did early! My behavior was totally unacceptable and not becoming of one of my standings!" Whitley said as he gasped he began to back off as-

"What? Are? You? Doing? In?  _ MY? _ Clothes?" Weiss asked her drink and anger mixing in as Whitley eeped!

"I! I was not doing anything Weiss! I was just doing! I! Ok I crossdress as you and Winter still ok!? It's just something that I do alright!? It's not that bad is it!?"

"That... that depends what happens when I tell  _ father _ about this?" Weiss asked her icy glare freezing Whitley to the spot and also somehow making him hard as a rock as he whimpered as his five-inch  _ thin _ rock hard was pushing back up against the lightly stained condoms as he shook like a leaf in the storm.

"I! Please don't do that! Please! Please! Please, Weiss! Don't do that!"

"And why should I not? You hate me and have a stick up your ass so far that it's pushing at the top of your jaw. I think you need a good punishment for you to be straightened out." Weiss threatened as Whtiley wanted to die.

"PLEASE! Please no, Weiss! I'll do anything! Anything you want! Just don't do this!"

"I don't know..."

"You are my sister! I am your brother I love you! You love me right? You don't want father to punish me do you?" Whitley asked a tear forming in his eyes as-

"You mean it? You do love me?"

"Yes! Yes, I do!" 

"Well then... if you do love me I think that it's time for you to work that stick out of your ass and replace it with something a bit  _ bigger _ ," Weiss said licking her lips as Whitley paused.

"What do you mean sister?" 

"Oh you will , know soon enough my dear brother or? Or should I be calling you my dear  _ sister _ now?" 

\------

Jaune was never a man to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

"Where are we, Weiss?" He asked as he felt the blindfold lifted the  _ beyond _ plastered hunter had taken in more drink than Qrow ever had at a party and he swore that he was going to die any second as the world spun, he looked down to see Weiss? Weiss was laid out on the bed her arms and legs bound by her own glyphs and her mouth gagged with some kind of sex gag or her own panties, Jaune was too drunk to tell as-

"Yeah I'm there babe, now fuck me in my ass. I know that you want to so fuck me like a  _ slut! _ Don't hold back babe the rougher the better!" Weiss hissed into him as Jaune paused before a loopy grin came over his face as he dropped his pants.

_ Thump! _ Weiss did a double-take as the foot-long  _ still _ soft dick of Jaune hit the bed. Jaune's dick grew to its massive wrist thick foot and a half size swinging like the sword of Damocles before the prone heiress-

"Are you are about that Weiss... I don't have any lube on me, are you sure you want it rough?" Jaune asked even drunk he had some care for his lover as-

"Yes! I know what I want to fuck me like a whore and don't hold back!"

"Well, you are the boss!" Jaune said as he gripped her soft feminine hips and  _ slammed _ the full length of his fifteen-inch wrist-thick bitch breaking cock right into his lover's ass!

Whitley  _ screamed _ . 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The sharp feminine squeal of pain that filled the air almost cracked the glass of the window as the pale light showed the massive new bulge that had been shoved into his stomach! Whitley screamed at the loss of his anal virginity was  _ brutally _ taken from him. Jaune slammed his dick right into his tight ass making Whitley shriek in feminine anguish as Jaune hilted his unlubed dick right into his ass making sure that Whitley felt nothing but pain and some minor pleasure from the loss of his first time! Jaune's colossal dick hammering into his sensitive vulnerable ass making him scream out!

_ IT HURTS! _ Whitley screamed the sheer force of the dick ramming inot him forced him to spit up Weiss's panties that she had forced into his mouth! Making them fly up into the air as he got his tight back door slammed in!

"You are hurting me! Please stop! Jaune!?" Whitley shrieked his voice so feminine that it sounded just like Weiss as-

"Don't worry about me Jaune! It's just a bit of rape play! You know the drill! Now fuck my ass until I can't walk again!" Weiss said from behind Jaune, the knight to drunk to notice that the voice coming from behind him was just slightly different than the one that was wrapping his dick into the single hottest tightest ass grip that he had ever experienced!

"If you say so Weiss love you."

"Love you too," Weiss said kissing him on his cheek the gesture almost making him snap out of it and realized that he could not be fucking someone tied to a bed if she was kissing his cheek but the feeling of the gorilla grip boi pussy gripping down on his cock making sure to  _ milk _ Jaune's dick for all that it was worth was a bit too much for Jaune's logical mind to accomplish! 

"Please! It hurts!" Whitley shouted as Jaune fucked his tight ass without remorse! Jaune plowed into him just how he knew that  _ Weiss _ liked it rough and fast! He was digging his dick into Whitley's tight ass that he had no idea how was gripping his dick harder than Ruby's pussy ever had!

"Fuck Weiss! You are too tight! Why are you that tense?" Jaune asked drunkenly plowing Whitley with no remorse the hard thick wet  _ smacks _ of flesh smacking flesh filled the air as Jaune pounded the trap! Whitley screamed out in pain as he felt his ass being reshaped and remolded to fit that monster dick that was Jaune's cock!

"I"m begging you! Please I am not Weiss! I am not my sister! You should not fuck me like this I am a boy!" Whitley screamed as Jaune laid into him! He put no mercy into his powerful thrusts he showed the boy no kindness as his thick dick was busy rearranging his insides making sure that he was never going to walk without a heavy limp after this breeding session!

Jaune was fucking the boi like it was going out of style! Every time he  _ slammed _ his hips forward it made a thick and wet slapping sound as he defiled the young Schnee boi and made him his woman! 

"NO! STOP! IT HURTS!" Whitley shrieked out his tight boi pussy giving Jaune the single best gorilla strength  _ grip _ that it could as Jaune grunted, it really took some damn effort to pull out of him at this rate! Jaune knew that he was going to make Weiss his bitch as he continued to plow that thick heavenly Schnee booty that he just loved to fuck rough! 

"Fuck that's it! Jaune! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" Weiss called out from the hallway leaning in just to see Jaune railing her little brother into submission and fucking him like the bitch he was! Some of her drunken haze had fallen off of her but she was now way too horny to care! Jaune was fucking her brother and that he was screaming in pain combined with Jaune's thick grunts of pleasure that made her wet!

"That's it! Fuck him good! Make sure he never raises his voice at me or anyone else again!" Weiss shouted as the screams of Whitley being fucked like a girl were drowned out by the music and shouting of the drinking match that was somehow still going strong between Nora and Yang as Jaune continued to show Whtiley just how you got your ass fucked without any lube or mercy as he railed the boy into the ground!

"Oh, gods! It hurts! It hurts! You are too big! Please take it out of me!" Whitley shrieked as Jaune's dick  _ hammered _ home again this time the whole bed rocked under the weight hos hi thrusts as Jaune hilted in the boy at full speed! 

Whitley let out a sound halfway between a gargle and a scream as he felt the air leave his lungs as Jaune's dick was forced deeper in him than anything had ever been!

_ Is it in my chest? _ Whitley thought looking down at the massive grotesque  _ bulge _ that was showing up in his guts as Jaune hitled deep in that bitch boi's ass pussy, Whiteley hoped against hope that there was not going to be any permeant damage done to his ass by the end of the night, but judging by the way Jaune was fucking him, and by him  _ sensing _ the bed that seemed to be creaking and breaking under him he highly doubted that he was going to be walking well after this and the image of him in a wheelchair filled his mind with dread, or it would have if another wholly different sensation filled his head. 

Whitley gasped as he felt something rise deep within him there was a sudden burst of sensation from his very core as he screamed out!

"AIE!" Whitley cried as he came! Not just a little bitch shot but a real cum shot! Whitley shot his cum up his rock hard boi clit had been bouncing up and down this whole time and while Jaune had fucked him he had paid no attention to it allowing the slut to cum hands-free in the single mos painful orgasm of his entire life! 

Jaune  _ almost _ paused his anal ruining of Whtiley the boy seemed to wonder why Weiss had managed to cum on his face before he shook his head as it was not important.

"I knew that you were a squirter," Jaune said as he pulled out again this time Whitley's prostate felt the relief of being pounded like it was some kind of drum as he let out a low feminine whimper as Jaune nearly pulled out all the way! 

He got so close pulling out all but that stupid wrist-thick pulsing dick head that had just  _ wrecked _ Whitley's boi hole proper as he fucked him like a whore! Jaune pushed right back into Whitley's tight ass that just  _ refused _ to give up the diamond breaking grip it had on Jaune's ass! His body's attempts at pushing the invader out of its ravaged hole only made Jaune thrust harder and fuck him even rougher as now his thick bitch breaking tip was ramming his vulnerable prostate making him scream in pain and pleasure as he got used to what it felt like to be fucked like a common slut!

"Please! AH! Stop! You are hurting me! You are making me feel weird! I can't take it! Please have mercy!" Whitley screamed as the rough hard steady  _ smack! Smacks! _ Of flesh on flesh filled the air as Jaune fucked him like he was a common whore! The bed creaked and moaned under Jaunea's attack Whti'ey's spread-eagle form did nothing to resist the powerful man slamming into and rearranging his body for nothing but his own pleasure! Jaune's thick dick was now somehow aimed right at his prostate making sure to hit it with every thick thrust as Jaune fucked him with painful repetition! 

_ THUD! THUD! _ The feeling of Jaune's dick slamming into him was staring to make Whitley see stars! The bitch boi had lost any and all sense of masculinity that he had once had and now that his little boi clit was cumming wilding with  _ no _ stimulation on Jaune's part! Whitley's little boy dick was left to flap in the wind often tapping helplessly onto his chest with soft rhythmic  _ taps! _

As Jaune fucked him roughly his dick cumming all over his chest painting both of them in a nice coat of bitch boi cum as Whitley was introduced to the  _ only _ way he was ever going to have sex for a very long time as Jaune took the time to make sure that  _ Weiss _ was going to have that rough anal sex she always wanted and was not going to walk without a limp for the day! 

The continued assault on the poor bois rear door did not go without consequences to him either physically or mentally Jaune was slamming into him like a steam driver and there was no room for him to stop!

"You just keep cumming! You must really have needed this!" Jaune grunted his alcoholic fueled fuck fest finally began to reach a climax that had not been seen in years in this house! Let alone on this side of Remnant! Jaune's dick hammering into Whitley's prostate was like the final bell of a funeral toll for his mind, each time that Jaune hit his sensitive P spot not only did it make his body  _ lurch _ in pain-filled bliss, as his boi pussy was made to grip the shaft of his  _ lovers _ real cock as he was pounded into a pulp! Whitley's mind began to feel the effects of being fucked like a woman instead of being a man in a bedroom. 

The feeling of having his prostate  _ hammered _ by the bitch breaking Arc dick made his eyes go cross as his voice seemed to just rise and rise in high pitched feminine squeals of pure ecstasy as he was plowed! 

_ Smack! Smack! _ Jaune did not notice that Whitley was screaming more and more, sure it was still  _ pain _ filled shrieks but they had lost all hints of masculinity to them. His voice was becoming more and more feminine as his mind and body began to shift as Jaune's dick shifted it into its new proper state. 

Whitley's mind started to leave his head the feeling of his tight un lubed ass being repeatedly  _ ripped _ apart by that unlubed bitch maker had made his will shatter as his body was reduced to nothing but a cheap fuck toy for Jaune to use as he wanted to. 

His body was reacting just as hard, his boi pussy  _ greedily _ gripped the invader shattering his prostate making his body shake as he was plowed into the mattress! The bed shaking and groaning as he was fucked into pure submission!

"I! I can't take it!" Whitley said his mind and body finally at their limit! He was breaking his mind was close to shattering! His masculinity was fully destroyed and in tatters, his very body was about to break down into nothing but a cock sock for the real alpha man that had claimed his boi pussy as his own! 

Jaune did not care for the comfort of Weiss he knew she could take it she was a Schnee after all and it was a hard fact that all Schnee's  _ loved _ anal. And the rougher the anal the better they liked it! 

Whitley felt his body shaking his mind was at the breaking point! The tipping point was approaching when the panting screaming boy would be taken over the edged! His old mind and body replaced as he was made into a woman by the dick of a real man that night!

\------

"Fuck me! I didn't think that this would be this hot!" Weiss shouted into the air as she was five fingers deep into her juicy cunt! She knew that she was doing something that was a bit...  _ rough _ to her brother but that was to be expected! Whitley had been a little shit for too long and he needed to know what it was like to get a good dick up his ass! It was for his own good yeah! That was it, not like Weiss was totally getting off to her little brother getting raped by her boyfriend in her clothes and lingerie as he screamed and begged him to stop!

"Yeah that's it, you take it! You take it like the good girl you are! Let him fuck that stuck up side right out of you like he always does! Let that dick do all the work for you!" Weiss hissed her fingers pushed up as deep as possible into her pussy making sure that she came on that perfect marble floors, Weiss had never cared to make a mess in public but when her brother was taking a dick three times to big for his tight boi pussy then there was no reason for her to care about a little mess!

"The maids will clean it up anyway, no matter what I do," Weiss said gasping as she felt her legs splay out, she came again the same dizzying sensation that rolled over her body whenever she fingered her tight regal cunt to completion making her cry out into the night not caring that anyone walking down the hall would not only see her going to town on herself but Weiss Schnee screaming at the top of her lungs as she came over and over again. 

Weiss was a panting mess by the time she heard it Jaune's grunts and groans had finally gotten to the point of no return, Jaune was getting close to his climax as he fucked her brother's tight hole! 

Jaune was picking up the pace if such a thing was even possible as he railed Whitley harder and harder! His dick making the poor boi make noises that should not even be possible for a man to make! Jaune was turning that boi into his own personal bitch and Weiss was loving every second of it! 

"Fuck that's it! Cum in him! Cum in him! Cun in him and finally make him a woman!" Weiss shouted as Jaune gasped, his hips truly made that same sickening  _ smack, smacking _ sounds of a bull that was about to breed his mare! The bed frame now truly shook and groaned she heard her masterwork bed shaken to its very core as her brother was bred like a bitch on it! 

"Wait! Jaune! I! I Don't know why you are doing this but please! Stop! Stop! Stop this I'm begging yoU! Do not cum inside of me!" Whitley shrieked as Jaune slammed into him one last final time as he unloaded into the ass of his new tight bitch as he came!

"Fuck Weiss! You are too tight!" Jaune said slamming his dick to the hilt! His melon-sized balls churning up a thick batch of breeding spunk was suddenly and rather  _ violently _ shot inside of him!

"Don't cum inside! Don't cum inside! Don't cum in me!"

"I'm cumming! I can't pull out!" Jaune grunted as the damn broke and he flooded Whitley with his thick seed!

Even from in the back of the hall Weiss could  _ hear _ the sounds of her brother getting his first but not  _ the last _ blast of hot thick Arc virile cream! Weiss wince in pain as Jaune came hard his dick firing into her little brother's poor abused boy hole as he growled! Jaune's seed flooded him as Weiss heard that thick creamy _ churning _ slurping sound of Jaune's cum flooding the poor boi!

"Fuck that's it, breed him like the good slut that he is!" Weiss said as she came again! Her fourth orgasm of the night was a bit too much for her! She came hard as she felt her ankles give way! She came hard falling flat on her ass as she came harder than ever before!

"Fuck that was good!" The woman hissed as Jaune's cum just kept pumping up into the tight boi's boi pussy! Whitley screamed a harsh and low feminine squeal of submission as he felt his guts flooded! The poor boy had to  _ watch _ as his guts rose up, his stomach that had already been so horribly  _ disturbed _ by the thick Arc dick that was pumping in and out of him without remorse! Jaune groaned leaning down as Whitley just kept feeling his guts  _ expanding _ with the need to keep in his seed!

"They can't take anymore!  _ Please... mercy." _ Whitley said as he felt his guts pumped up with thick virulent Arc cum! Whitley felt the thick fiery feeling of his guts being stuffed tight with thick Arc baby batter, the hot thick cum usually would be busy looking for a nice vulnerable womb to fertilize, but now with nowhere to really go was just forced deeper and  _ deeper _ into his young feminine frame!

With each second of that thick breeding cum force forced into him Whiteley was filled with more and more  _ heat _ . The raw heat of Jaune's seed made his body shift as his mind was  _ melted _ by the sheer power of it! Whitley felt his will his conciseness drain out of his mind, his mind was losing grip on its reality. 

His dreams ideas passions all left him then and there. There was nothing soon to be left of the once confident cocky young man who was now looking at a reality of doing nothing but servicing his new master's thick  _ angry _ dick! As Whiteley felt his will drowned out by Jaune one last flash of light came from the depths of his near defeated soul as he screamed out. 

_ I am a Schne! I do not lose! SO what if I was raped tonight! I will not break! I will not break! I will not let him break me with just his stupid thick dick! _ Whitley thought as Jaune's cum seemed to make its way itno his stomach itself! 

Filling it up to the brim and for one  _ horrible _ second, he swore that he could feel the cum rising into the bottom of his throat! Luckily there was no cum fountain as the thick Arc seed went down as Jaune slumped a bit his massive bitch breaker finally going soft inside of the ravaged fem boi as Whitley finally let out a whimper of relief. His tormentor was done he had done it! 

It was hell for him his ass was burning like it had been ripped asunder and filled with lava, his body was a sweat-drenched mess and he knew that he was not going to be walking straight that week let alone the next few weeks that came after this.

"I am going to kill that sister of mine! What right did she have to get me raped like this!?" Whitley hissed out as he groaned he had to deal with one thing at a time, his mind wild safe, for now, was still  _ brutally  _ damaged he had gotten so close to being broken, he had gotten so close to becoming nothing but a feminine bitch boi for his sister's lover, he knew that if Jaune had more time hell if Jaune had five minutes with him he would have broken but for now, he had made it past the pain. 

"I just have to wait untill morning then I can get out of here! Get showered and maybe I can just forget this thing ever happened!" Whitley whimpered his guts still painfully full of Jaune's thick cream!

He had no idea how anyone had that much cum in them at all and he just wanted to get it all out of him... 

The femboi shook as the idea of  _ removing _ the cum came to him. It was not like he could just keep it there. He could not  _ digest _ it but at the same time, he knew of only one way he could get it out of him with any chance of success.

"The things I do for my sanity." The boy whimpered as he leaned back he was still tied down by the glyphs of his sister, which meant that she was still here somewhere... watching... The boy did not care she had her fun and she was going to regret it.

"I will make you regret this dear sister mark my words! I will make you regret this!" He hissed before began to pull at his bonds he had to get out before anyone walked in! He was still a Schnee and even after being fucked in his ass and almost broken he still had his pride dammit!

"I can't be seen like this!" He hissed before there was a  _ click _ of heels on marble, as Weiss walked into the room. 

The heiress smirked looking at the two lovers still locked in a loving embrace as she walked in shaking her hips as she licked her lips at her vulnerable younger brother.

"Well tell my little  _ sister _ , how did your first time go?" Weiss asked the fire in Whtileys icy blue eyes sparkled as he glared at her. 

"You! Please... sister just help me." Whitley said the fires of anger left him as he began to cry, he was done he didn't want to fight anyone, he did not want to fight anymore. He just wanted to go into a room have a long cry and a long shower as-

"Oh dear, sister! I won't let anything bad happen to you again, and yes I am going to help you." Weiss said running a hand on his face wiping a tear as she sighed. 

"There you do, don't cry anymore everything is going to be the alright brother of mine, I won't let you go back to that awful wretched thing that you were before I got here," Weiss said as Whiteley felt a shiver go down his spine. 

"W-what do you mean sister?" The boi asked as Weiss smirked taking out a vile of lipstick from her side and running the deep blue lipgloss all over her brother's thin dick sucking lips making them  _ pop! _ With feminine power!

"You were never meant to be my brother, you have the soul of a woman trapped in the body of a man!"

"What!? What are you talking about Weiss!? Let me go pleased!"

"You have the soul of a woman I should have noticed it sooner! Oh, it is my fault, but I know what you need. Father is a terrible influence on your dear brother, and now I think that the best course for you is to join in on our  _ harem _ and take Jaune as your new lover." Weiss said as Whiteley let out a squeal his voice cracked as his throat that was still sore from screaming bloody murder finally caught up to him. 

"Weiss!?"

"Shh, my brother let me fix it let your big sister do all your work for you  _ sister,"  _ Weiss said as she cast a glyph on his moth shealing his screams off in ruffled hues as she went to Jaune kissing him on his lips then biting his ear.

"Fuck me again Jaune. I  _ need _ your dick and this time do _not_ hold back, do whatever you want to me.  _ Break me." _ Weiss said as Jaune nodded his dick hardening as-

_ "MPPGGRHRH!? _ " Whitley screamed as Weiss marked. 

"Good boys have fun! My knight and princess!" Weiss asked as she walked out of the room the clicking of her heels replaced by the once more grunts of Jaune and muffled feminine scream of her sister as she locked the door binding it with a hard glyph as she left the two love birds alone for a  _ long _ night... 

  
  



End file.
